do_anythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Medal Of Honor : Alied Assault
The third installment of Medal of Honor Games, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, is a World War II First Person Shooter based on a modified Quake III Engine that was used for the game Heavy Metal: F.A.K.K.². This game is about an OSS operative named Mike Powell in the North African and European Theaters of Operation. This game was developed by 2015, inc. and published by EA Electronic Arts. It was released January 22, 2002 in North America on the Windows and Linux PC, and the Apple MAC OS. It was rated by the ESRB T for Teen and 15+ by ELSPA. It was also rated 12+ by PEGI. The original version was banned in Germany due to the portrayal of Swastikas, a censored version was rated 16+ by USK. The latest multiplayer version out for MoH:AA is 1.11 Playable CharacterEdit Lieutenant Mike Powell was an American soldier and OSS operative originally from the 1st Ranger Battalion, although he's transferred to the 2nd Ranger Battalion shortly before Operation Overlord. MissionsEdit You play as Lieutenant Powell throughout six different missions during which you're either assigned to the 1st and 2nd Ranger Battalions or an undercover operative of the Office of Strategic Services behind enemy lines. You get to participate in historical events such as the Allied landings in Africa and the invasion of Normandy. * Lighting the Torch (November 7, 1942): Lt. Powell begins his first mission as an OSS agent in North Africa. In the Algerian coastal town of Arzew, Powell is part a ranger squad in a rescue mission to recover the SAS commando Major Jack Grillo. The squad is ambushed and only Powell survives. After saving Grillo, he must help complete Grillo's mission which includes securing the beach areas and taking out the local air field. Powell must finally "light the torch" atop a lighthouse to signal the beginning of Operation Torch. * Scuttling the U-529 (February 12, 1943): Powell is in Norway to scuttle the U-529, and destroy a prototype Naxos radar detector, a device that would shift the balance of power in the Atlantic back to the Nazis. After the untimely death of Major Grillo, the mission must be fought by Powell alone. This is one of two missions where Powell must go incognito, disguised as a German Officer, to enter the German submarine. * Operation Overlord (June 6–7, 1944): After his outstanding handling of the previous mission under difficult circumstances, Lt. Powell is reassigned to the front lines to lead a platoon of solders in Operation Overlord. He must first survive the assault on Omaha Beach. Later on, in coordinating the Allies' establishing of a beachhead in Normandy he must go with Captain Ramsey to find paratroopers of the 101st Airborne Division and assist them in taking out a battery of Nebelwerfers outside Carentan. This level has become legendary in the course of WWII shooters and is heralded as the most intense mission of the entire game. This mission is also noted to be very long (compared to the other missions) and a test of endurance for the player. * Behind Enemy Lines (June 22, 1944): Powell, back as a lone OSS agent, goes behind enemy lines to gather intelligence on German infantry movements and gain information on the German's rumored "King Tiger Tank." He must first rescue a reconnaissance pilot and escort him to the safe house. Upon arrival, he meets Manon Batiste, an undercover agent who assists Powell in his objectives. He must infiltrate a mansion complex and gather various information and documents. This is one of the few points of open-ended gameplay in MoHAA where any of the objectives regarding to the mansion can be done in any order. * Day of the Tiger (August 20, 1944): With the Allies quickly taking hold of France, they have their eyes of the city of Brest, France's second most important port city. With the information gathered in the last mission, an Allied tank crew is put together by Hargrove to steal a King Tiger Tank and take it to Brest. Powell must protect the crew and help steal the tank. This mission is home to the infamous "Sniper Town" level notorious for it's hard difficulty. Once Powell and the tank crew reach the tank, they must drive it through a slew of German opposition including Tiger Tanks, Panzerschreck infantry, Flak 88s, and MG42s. Once in Brest, Powell must protect the bridge leading into the center of the city, and the King Tiger Tank, by sniping the opposition that attempt to blow it up and calling in air support to challenge the other tanks across the river. * Return to Fort Schmerzen (January 18, 1945): Powell must go to the restored Fort Schmerzen and destroy it. Schmerzen (pain in German) is, ironically, the very mustard gas production facility where Lt. James Patterson gassed everyone in the first Medal of Honor game. Upon several strategic preemptive attacks on the Fort, Powell must infiltrate the Fort with a group of Army Rangers and plant explosives and open gas lines around the Fort. Powell must escape the fort quickly as the building falls down on top of him. This is the second mission where Powell goes undercover as a German officer while he steals an Stg-44. Expansion PacksEdit * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead is the first expansion pack. In it, you play as Jack Barnes, a paratrooper in the 501st Parachute Infantry Regiment, 101st Airborne Division. During the campaign, you fight in Normandy, Belgium and Berlin, specifically during D-Day, the Battle of Bastonge and the Fall of Berlin. Along the way, you will be assisted by Americans, British and Russians. * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Breakthrough is second expansion pack to Allied Assault. In it, you play as John Baker, a soldier in the 34th Infantry Division. During the campaign you fight across North Africa, Sicily and Italy, specifically during the Battle of Kasserine Pass, the Fall of Bizerte, Operation Husky and the Battles of Monte Cassino and Anzio. MedalsEdit * Legion of Merit - Earned by rescuing both a US and a UK POW on the second mission. * US Distinguished Flying Cross * Air Medal * Norwegian War Cross with Sword - Earned by stealing a manifest found on the U-Boat on the 2nd mission in the 2nd campaign. * American Campaign Medal - Earned by completing the 3rd campaign. * Good Conduct Medal - Earned by destroying two King Tiger Tanks on the last mission in the 4th campaign. (Note: explosives must also be found to receive this medal). * US Distinguished Service Medal- Earned by allowing all three of the tank crew to escape on the 2nd mission in the 5th campaign. * Army Commendation Medal -Earned by entering the main fort area with less than 5 casualties on the 6th mission in the 6th campaign. * Bronze Star Medal - Earned by completing the entire game. (Both MOHAA and MOHAA Spearhead) * Silver Star - Earned by completing the entire game. * US Distinguished Service Cross Multiplayer TypesEdit * Free for All - A classic Deathmatch where every player fights for his own. * Team Deathmatch - Where Allies team faces off against Axis teams. * Round Based - Same as Team Deathmatch, but players do not respawn after being killed. The team which has the last man standing wins the round. * Objective - Allies or Axis have to plant one or more bombs at a given location and the other team have to defend this location. WeaponsEdit GermanEdit * Walther P38 * Karabiner 98 kurz * Karabiner 98 (Bolt Action Sniper Rifle) * MP-40 * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * Panzerschreck * StG-44 * MG-42 AlliedEdit * M12 Shotgun * M1 Garand * M1903/A5 Springfield Sniper Rifle * M1 Thompson * M1911 Colt .45 Pistol * M1 Bazooka * M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle * Mark II Fragmentation Grenades * M1919A4 Browning .30 Caliber Light Machine Gun * Hi Standard Silenced Pistol ReceptionEdit The game has received extremely positive reviews from game critics. Critics praised the game for smart AI, atmospheric sound work, detailed graphics and the sense of realism in the game. On Metacritic, the game has a score of 91 out of 100. GalleryEdit Add a photo to this gallery External LinksEdit * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault on Wikipedia * Medal of Honor: Allied Assault for PC on Metacritic TriviaEdit * In Allied Assault, the second part of Fort Schmerzen is an exact replica of the same level in the first Medal of Honor. * Many of the voice overs used in this game were also used in the movie Saving Private Ryan. * Numerous scenes were also replicated from Saving Private Ryan as well with the most notable ones being the Omaha Beach landing and the sniping at the bridge. * Part of the reason for the above is that Steven Spielberg, the creator of the Medal of Honor series, directed Saving Private Ryan. * Enemies are able to lean and go prone while the player is prohibited from these actions (though it is possible to lean in Spearhead and Breakthrough). * The player can lean in multiplayer, but not in singleplayer. The reason for this is unknown (though it was fixed in the expansions as mentioned above). * The only weapon with a Secondary Attack is the pistol (the "pistol whip"). This is later extended to other weapons in the expansion packs, though sniper rifles still don't have one (it is the ability to look down the scope). * When the player uses the "pistol whip," many times enemy soldiers seem absolutely oblivious to the screams of their friends. * With the exception of driving a tank and riding a vehicle, every tactic that the player learned in previous levels of the game are implemented in Mission 6. The player has to watch for snipers in levels 1-2 (from Mission 5), go undercover in level 3 (from Mission 2), go covert in level 4 (from Mission 1), use similar combat methods seen in Missions 3-4 when going through the park and hitting the fort, snipe oncoming enemies (in this missions case, snipers in overwatch areas) like they did at times in Missions 2-3, and avoid spotlights (which was first learned back in Mission 1 but never repeated until Mission 6). * Occasionally a glitch will happen in the battle at the bridge at the end of Mission 5 where the player is incapable of calling in an airstrike on the last King Tiger Tank and the player has to hope they did well enough so that the friendly King Tiger can destroy the enemy one. * This is the first'' Medal of Honor'' where Lt. Patterson never makes a personal appearance in either the campaign or in any unlockable game-modes. While he is mentioned during the briefing for Fort Schmerzen, he is never personally seen. * When Powell has a gas mask on, his breathing can audibly be heard increasing as his life is reduced. * When Powell shoots the gas tank that the German scientist told him not to, the German scientist makes a mention that it was foolish to do so. He might be talking to fellow Germans (blaming them for Powell's actions), or to Powell (not realizing Powell has a gas mask). * Unlike many of the earlier protagonists from the Medal of Honor franchise, Powell hasn't returned or been referred to since Allied Assault. Part of this might be due to him going through the whole war and doing things that no one else would have to go back to re-do (similar to how he had to go back to Fort Schermzen after Patterson). * The medic system seen in the Omaha level and in Mission 5 would later become the primary life system of Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault. * Powell is mysteriously not killed at Omaha even though all the men in front of him on the boat were instantly mowed down when they tried to get out. * Even though Powell is a sniper, he mysteriously doesn't wield a sniper rifle at the Omaha landing (where he would be able to provide sniper cover for the men). He can, however, pick one up before charging through the minefield (it is found in a ditch shortly after starting to make the run). * How the Springfield got in the ditch mentioned above is unknown. * It is possible to carry both a M1 Garand and a scoped Kar-98k in Mission 4: Normandy. * There are no hidden missions in Omaha that reward the player (completing the beach landing gives the player a medal by default). * The abbreviation of Medal of Honor: Allied Assault is MOHAA, which is an anagram of OMAHA, one of the key settings of the game. * It is possible to keep all of the airborne characters alive in the first level of the Bocage (level 3 in Omaha), but they won't follow the player to the next part of the mission. * The player's guide doesn't always work (particularly at the Manor House in Mission 4). While it is very helpful in many levels (ex. Sniper Town from Mission 5), the strategies given can sometimes fail at certain areas. * In the Hard difficulty, the enemies at the Manor House are God-like. They know the player is still alive (even if they haven't seen him). Considering Powell is using German weapons, it would appear that they would think he got killed and would seem to wait for a report back from the Sentrys. This is, however, not the case, and they will re-activate the alarms sending more troops after Powell. * The player can't ignore the above-mentioned alarms as it would cause Powell to be overrun, but if they turn them off, then the player might end up using up all their ammo given that they will have to keep going back (it would be more beneficial to just be overrun and hope you can survive and turn off the alarm where it was actually activated). * Snipers have nearly 100% accuracy even on moving targets (only missing should something be mistakingly in the way, but they normally won't fire if this were the case). Colonel Hargrove was right to call them "truly skilled snipers." * Though a pathway is given that would suggest the developers initially planned for the entrance into the Manor House to be completely stealth, it is cut-off at the end by numerous guards watching the gates. * Sometimes Powell won't jump on the back of the truck in the second level of Mission 4 and the player will have to fight their way to the tank yard. * If the player jumps on the back of the truck, it takes far longer for it to pull away than if the player didn't. * Jacques says he hopes to meet Powell again. This doesn't happen in the course of the war. * Even though Powell has been on numerous covert operations before Mission 4, Manon Batiste still treats him as if he doesn't have any knowledge on stealth and covert operations. * It is unknown where Grillo gets the vehicle that picks Powell up, but considering Allied forces haven't landed yet, it is peculiar that he drives an Allied jeep (since the Germans definitely wouldn't be stock-piling them). * Even though the German soldiers are always nice to Powell when he goes undercover (with the exception of officers), some of them occasionally look at Powell very suspiciously. * When Powell is trying to get the StG 44, if he pulls out his pistol at the second officer (the first to ask for identification), a German soldier in the hallway will somehow know he pulls out his gun even though it makes no noise and he can't see it (his back is turned to Powell). This happens even if the officer has no time to react. The best thing to do is to wait for the soldier to turn the corner. * It is possible to get Level 2 papers in the above-mentioned level without killing the officer (though this is extremely difficult and rarely ever happens as the officer will more than likely see you). * The above-mentioned German officer will yell at Powell "Drop your weapon" if he catches Powell attempting to snatch the Level 2 papers behind his back even if Powell has his gun holstered. * Even though the German soldier and scientist near the StG-44 stash appear to be trying to talk about some secret between the two of them, they still talk with Powell there (even though he looks like an officer who might not be too pleased to hear what they are saying). * For some reason, subtitles are sometimes given when Powell hears something in German and sometimes aren't. He knows German (as implied in Mission 2), so it would seem logical this should happen all of the time. * The German scientists working on the Naxos Prototype don't trust Powell particularly the one that cordially greets him (ironically). * At the end of Mission 2, an American soldier says, "I think I wet myself." While this may be one of the men come to rescue Powell, it might be Powell. * At the end of Mission 2, the men in the train don't generally perform their task of laying covering fire for Powell (unless of course they are shot first). * The wounded soldier seen in the trenches at the Omaha landing seems to have broken his arm. * There are image files in the game that are seen neither in the singleplayer or multiplayer game-modes. * It is possible to turn Crosshairs off even though there is nothing else in the game (like aiming down the sights) to help with aiming. * If the player sets the resolution to above what was present when the game released, the game will crash. It will then go into safe-mode every time the game is launched forcing the player to continuously reset the settings. (This has only been confirmed on higher-end Vista computers with almost nothing but unrecognized programs drivers, though it is still possible to play the game). * One taunt is "I've seen French school girls shoot better." Manon, a possible character model, is more effective for this taunt since she was raised in France. * A burning German railgun Greta can be seen in the level 'Diverting the Enemy' and that level even takes place in exactly the same area as Rail Canyon and Meeting Greta in Medal of Honor, in Normandy, France, complete with many machine gun bunkers (as seen in Rail Canyon) and a smoking Greta ''railgun at the end of the rail road tracks. The level occurs on June 22, 1944, one week after Jimmy Patterson destroyed ''Greta. * In the level 'Rendezvous with the Resistance', Powell must rescue the pilot of the plane carrying the G3 Operations officer from Medal of Honor, just days before Jimmy Patterson was recruited by the OSS to recover information on the G3 himself. * In the first level of Omaha Beach after getting inside the bunker finish the mission until the back door is open then activate the cheat no clip and you will see the trench at the back of the bunker and there are 2 artillery with glowing indicators of blowing it up with explosives the captain also hinted that they must take out the 2 artillery right before you reach the trench, this might be a deleted mission and was cut in the final game. * In the level "Sniper Town" of Mission 5, the player would notice a dead US soldier behind a destroyed wall about half way through the level. If the player is fast enough, and manages to get to the same location at a quicker pace, the US soldier would be alive. The captain, if still alive, will even have a little talk with him, expressing that the captain thought he'd lost him to the snipers. * If you seen the main menu of Medal of Honor, this game has the same main menu to the original game but, it has no people in this game. (in the original game, it has people in it.) Category:Medal Of Honor Series